


退潮

by penguingoose



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguingoose/pseuds/penguingoose
Summary: *写完才想起前辈断了条手…反正这篇的bug已经够多了，就当做上天降灵治好了他吧
Relationships: The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel & The Knight
Kudos: 11





	退潮

**Author's Note:**

> *写完才想起前辈断了条手…反正这篇的bug已经够多了，就当做上天降灵治好了他吧

——————————————————

战后，重建中的泪城依旧被无尽的雨丝包裹着。中央广场弥漫着消散不去的水雾，尚未修缮完毕的老旧电车提前恢复运营，在轨道上缓慢爬行。雨点在电车窗户上拉出银色丝线，霍妮特看着窗外的风景，唐突地开口：“你现在感觉怎么样？”

空洞骑士并拢双腿，手掌贴在膝盖上，安安静静地屈腿坐在她身边。听见霍妮特发问，他只是茫然地转过头，把膝盖捂得更紧了一些。

霍妮特叹了口气。

电车开往安息之地，那里可以换乘鹿角虫。他们要去德特茅斯的疗养院。外乡的虫子带来了新鲜草药和一些离奇但有效的巫师疗法。空洞骑士治了一个疗程，头壳上的裂隙被仔细修补过，偶尔还会有虚空漏出。每当白色的外壳再次裂开，那些黑暗的液体淌到衣服上时，他会应激性地进行自残行为，需要三个以上训练有为的战士才能在不伤害他的情况下阻止。霍妮特算其中一个。她由衷希望空洞骑士能尽早康复，因为还有其他无穷无尽的麻烦事缠绕着她。这些麻烦流淌在她的血液里，从她拥有生命那一刻起与她融为一体。从本质上而言，她诞生的契机和身边的深渊造物并没有什么不同。

霍妮特看了看空洞骑士，他安静乖巧，像性格温和的大型动物，缩在座椅上。霍妮特给他吃饼干，他低下头，用两只手捧着，一点点吃。

当他们从德特茅斯的站台走出时，那只永远守在长椅旁的年迈老虫一看到高挑的骑士就开始逃跑。他是很容易受惊的那类虫，上周刚被血红色的路牌吓得跌倒，现在却藏在它后边。当他看到垂在骑士脚边的白色布料，才缓缓从路标后爬出来。那块布料是从他家的被子上裁下来的，用来给骑士做一件新衣服。旧的那件碎得不像样，被三个老婆婆裁去做抹布。

“晚安，二位。”虫长者惊魂未定地站起身，抖抖衣服上的泥巴。“你们去了多远的地方？要我说，还是不要走这么远比较好。我知道你们是很强的战士，但总归还是太危险了……”

“你最近有看到过他吗？”霍妮特打断道。

‘他’，指那个没有名字的鬼魂。由于虫长者是德特茅斯第一个和那名鬼魂打招呼的虫子，霍妮特会像例行公事一样询问他鬼魂的下落。虫长者愣了一会儿，才回答：“他刚刚去了那边那座恐怖的帐篷，不过好像已经出来了。要我说，他不该去那种地方……”

这件事从一开始就很奇怪：空洞骑士自己打开封印从圣殿走出来，瘟疫一夜之间像风一样消失。地底的虚空沸腾般涌动，毫无疑问，这是那鬼魂的手笔。毕竟，他是唯一可能打破圣巢死寂平衡的存在。但鬼魂只是一如既往突然出现在德特茅斯的长椅上，面无表情（准确来讲，他没有面孔）的检查了一遍行李里的护符，召唤出格林之子，踏着水晶飞走了。霍妮特抽空去德特茅斯的剧团试图套出点信息，剧团的团长格林因为仪式得以继续的缘故显得相当开心，夸奖了他们的尽职尽责。除了夸奖，梦魇之王还奖励了霍妮特一道预言。它神秘兮兮地点亮所有吊灯，火焰照亮霍妮特的长袍，不详的氛围酝酿笼罩整个房间。梦魇用能看透世界边缘的猩红之眼预言了霍妮特的未来，他给出警告：请您小心！我亲爱的朋友。你的生活会在三十天内发生巨变。

除了梦魇之王意义不大的讯息之外，鬼魂和霍妮特之间也有过一次简短的交流。在伊塞尔达小店的门口，霍妮特问：“鬼魂，压在我们身上的重担消失了。是你完成了我们父辈的遗愿吗？”

鬼魂点了点头。

霍妮特又问：“我想知道你是怎么做到的？”

鬼魂呆呆看着她。

霍妮特想要摸摸鬼魂的脑袋，但积郁过久的沉重感让她难以做出这些平易近人的举动，所以她只是接着说：“你肯定走上了一条神秘且艰辛的道路，但你完成了这一切。为达到这个目的，你还是原来的你吗？”

鬼魂思考了一会儿，点了点头，又摇了摇头。他摘下白色头壳，变成一只体型巨大的八眼利爪黑色怪物。

霍妮特惊得说不出话，抬头看了好一会儿才继续问：“你看上去真的非常不一样……你有什么变化？……你能发出声音了吗？”

怪物再次点了点头，仰天大啸一声，德特矛斯的防空警报也跟着响了。当晚，有五位老人和三位产妇因惊吓过度晕倒（当然，其中有我们的虫长者）。

霍妮特和虫长者道了谢。疗养院就在不远处，空洞骑士看到熟悉的建筑群，开始东张西望。德特茅斯矮小的石砖建筑显然很吸引他，何况附近居民还为他铺了软软的床。他们有着所有凡人都拥有的恻隐之心，听说空洞骑士被捆在又冷又硬的锁链中度过了几百年，就纷纷献出家里最软的棉花，帮他在疗养院做了一大块床垫。空洞骑士看上去很喜欢这份礼物，比如现在，他又谨慎地跪到床上，缓慢翻身躺下，双手郑重地交叠在胸前。

霍妮特不大理解他对于床铺的敬重之情从何而来，可能是因为床头的架子上摆了六个国王神像的缘故，霍妮特猜。那天他们在泪城，一个外地来的古董商人热泪盈眶地摸了摸空洞骑士雪白的头壳，作为报酬，把骑士目光一直粘着的神像都送给了他。六个父亲列成横队观摩他睡觉，空洞骑士在床上瞪大眼睛，脊背陷在一团柔软中。霍妮特站在床边，又问了一次：“你现在感觉怎么样？”

这回，他飞快地点了点头。

空洞骑士时常像现在这样陷入冥想般的回忆：他把自己藏在房间，因知道父亲会来，所以提前把骨钉背在身后。父亲果然推开他房门，第一句话说的是：我们要做最后的准备了。

他的父亲既是世俗国王亦是宗教偶像。许多虫在宫殿外跪拜，恳求国王带来治病良药，又向主祈祷保佑阖家平安。苍白之王会同时满足这两种愿望，骑士藏在柱子后，听父亲降下旨意：请回到你们的家中，我会平息一切瘟疫的侵害，我向你们保证。

宫殿里灯光明亮，反射在空洞骑士苍白的脸颊上，让他周身沐浴在一片神圣的苍白光芒中。这是骑士在宫殿里的最后一天，因此他把这一天记得尤为清楚。国王接受完朝拜后回到他身边，仔细检查了他外袍上镶嵌的锁扣。它们全部由苍白矿石打造，泛着凛冽寒冷的光泽，让空洞骑士也看起来冷冰冰的。

然后，国王拥抱了他。这个拥抱出于一个尚未实现的愿望，空洞骑士一动不动地站着，苍白的光芒在他身体周围收拢。他眼里倒映出那些被白色绒布覆盖的家具，想：我也被白色的绒布覆盖着。四周，许多小巧的白色帝王蝶在空气中扇着亮晶晶的翅膀，房间里降下了一场薄薄的新雪，落在他的长袍上。空洞骑士把这个场景记得太过深刻，以至于在德特茅斯的大床上又反复想起这个画面。下颌处的面具突然裂了一条缝，黑液滴到被单上。空洞骑士开始疯狂抓挠自己的身体，他又摸到立在墙根的纯粹骨钉，朝自己腹部捅去，黑液喷溅地更多，他挣扎起来，一头撞倒大立柜，发出嘭得一声巨响。黑色的虚空液体流了一地，他倒在其中抽搐，骨钉从背后穿出。这时，那只鬼魂撞碎了玻璃窗，重重砸在他的墙上。

尽管不是霍妮特的责任，但她表现地比其他人自责两倍。她赶来时，空洞骑士正被鬼魂用四条触手钳制在床上，黑色的血液蹭得到处都是。而空洞骑士像抽泣般颤抖着，肩膀一耸一耸，像哭到精疲力竭的小孩。

白色的救世主宛若天神般降临在这个衰败的小镇，又一次仁慈地拯救了他忠诚的骑士……住在街另一边的布蕾塔之后会在小说里悄悄记上这一笔。现在，她正脸红扑扑地混在看热闹的虫群里，看鬼魂是如何像做肥波卷饼一样把空洞骑士卷进被子，和霍妮特一起抬着他跑到医生那里去。

治疗完成后，空洞骑士老老实实跪在地上给二位道歉，赔偿了疗养院3000吉欧。从这天起，他主要由鬼魂来照顾。鬼魂举起黑黑的小手，意指向霍妮特保证自己会照顾好他，霍妮特也回赠一个承诺，每周来看他们两次。事情已经结束，但谁也没有停下，他们仍保持着增加身上负担的习惯——霍妮特要帮助白夫人重建圣巢，鬼魂还要帮梦魇之王收集火种，空洞骑士要努力治病。他们需要满世界乱跑，于是便事先商定在德特茅斯见面的时间，约好见面时给彼此带一份礼物。

苍绿之径下了一场小小的雨，很快便刮起清爽的风。格林之子睡在鬼魂的身上，鬼魂则枕着空洞骑士的大腿，拿着羽毛笔在地图上写写画画。他们像一窝小动物，依偎在一片芭蕉叶下。空洞骑士手捧一枝纤细的白色小花，这是要送给霍妮特的。他们刚刚爬过小山坡，脚不点地的在王后花园里奔跑，惊起许多苔藓蝶。这朵白色的小花长在狭窄的山洞里，只有身形尚小的鬼魂和格林之子才钻得进去。拿到花后，他们顺路去拜访了王后大人。

王后栖居的地方藏在一座凉亭后。霍妮特已经找人殓去了德莱雅的遗体，为她修建了高大的浮雕玉石墓碑。白色夫人解开自身的封印，但仍选择留在这里。她孤独地幸存下来，繁茂的根茎已与绿色的大地融为一体，成为潮湿地底一点微弱的灯光，而两位子辈的拜访让这里也有了蔚蓝的天空。

“我能感知到你们其中的一个。”她温和地笑了，伸出纤细的根轻轻触碰他们，用银色的枝条结成一张柔软的网，空洞骑士枕在其中沉沉睡去。在梦里，他回到过去，睡在他出生的那枚卵里。那是一枚苍白的卵，却在深渊中孵化。他从卵中走出，变成了一个同样苍白的存在，有和父亲一样纤薄的翅膀，和母亲一样柔软的根，浑身沐浴着神圣的洁白光辉。黑色液体沿着他的双腿爬上时，他变成一只无助的幼崽，一边哭泣一边逃跑，最后被像一个纸团似的攥住。这时一个声音响起：为什么抗拒我的意志？

这声音像一道浓稠的黑雾，把他从梦中唤醒。空洞骑士睁开眼，他的同伴站在门口的台阶上，而王后低声说：“你已看到了过去。现在请离开吧，我不再是你的母亲。”

空洞骑士一怔，双手不安地垂着身边。

白色夫人用枝条把他们推出去：“我很感激你们来看望我，但请回去吧。别再留恋我们。”

他们离开后，在一片稀疏的雨点中挤到芭蕉叶下。空洞骑士又一次陷入冥想，思考那些梦的含义，以及母亲的话语。鬼魂趴在空洞骑士腿上，玩他袍子的下摆，仰着脸，看他黑色的眼睛。空洞骑士变成林间废弃的神秘远古遗迹，碑文一层一层精巧地刻在他身上。

最外层刻着：你是空洞骑士，但他人完成了你未尽的任务，你是谁？

第二层刻着：你是国王与王后的子嗣，如今父亲消失不见，母亲不愿见你，你是谁？

第三层刻着：我们不再是离散的手足，为什么抗拒我的意志，你是谁？

再剥开一层，里头空空荡荡。造物主将香粉涂在他坚固华丽的外壳上，他便把造物主的话语视作天启。但剥去外壳露出干瘪的空心，他又是什么？

虚空的身体又开始躁动起来，空洞骑士捏住自己抽痛的手臂。鬼魂仿佛预知到了这一切，伸出一只卷须，有些强硬地攥住了空洞骑士的手。空洞骑士触电般缩了一下，不解地望向鬼魂，随后才放任它缠住自己。同源的液态虚空像交汇的河流般融合在一起，意识如鱼群在其中穿行，一些安慰的念头在他脑海里浮现：不用急，你可以慢慢想。

鬼魂和他一样，有白色的外壳和黑色的内里，但他们是不一样的。空洞骑士偶尔会觉得，自己和任何人都不一样，他更加虚无，同时也更加真实，像一粒挤进虚实交界缝隙的种子，撑裂自己，开出奇形怪状的花。他回想起刚才的梦，怅然若失地松开鬼魂的手，一个人坐到另一侧的树根底下。格林之子睡眼惺忪地醒来，拍动小翅膀，停在他们之间的枝桠上。他一会儿看看鬼魂，一会看看空洞骑士，最后还是嘤嘤叫了两声，钻进鬼魂的手臂下让他抱着自己睡觉。鬼魂像个上了发条的机器，节奏精确地拍哄格林之子，视线仍飘向空洞骑士背影。高大的骑士抱着手臂，像个离家出走的乖小孩，时不时抚摸一下自己坚硬的外壳。高大的树影压在他们头顶，垂下的枝蔓挂在他们角上。

他们沉默着继续踏上旅途，空洞骑士的骨钉更长且伤害翻倍，不一会儿，亲族的火焰就钻进格林之子的体内。

晚餐时间，霍妮特带来两罐蜂蜜，淋在蕨叶上，变得清新甜蜜。空洞骑士看到橙黄色的东西，扔掉刀叉开始ptsd发作，而鬼魂则淡定地把那叠食物塞进虚空——不愧是亲手揍扁了辐光的角色。他把盘子扫干净后有些没礼貌的撩起桌布，把沾在头壳上的蜜糖擦干净，从仍ptsd着的空洞骑士口袋里把那朵小花拿出来，双手捧到霍妮特面前。女战士有些吃惊，还是收下了。她把花朵放在手心里仔细端详，花芯里还残留着一点露水，散发出森林的余温。

谢谢你，鬼魂。霍妮特把花朵贴在额头上，冰冷的表情融化成一个小小的笑容。

天空出现一片厚重的雨云，格林听见雷声，笑呵呵地在帐篷里转圈。猩红之眼看见鬼魂朝他的方向跑来，按照约定，他们应该进行仪式第一阶段的共舞。

布鲁姆在大厅拉着手风琴，他好像不知道疲惫，任由一些轻松愉快的音乐在他手中流淌。鬼魂示意空洞骑士去做风琴手的听众，自己则带着格林之子飞进深处的房间。空洞骑士四下望了望昏暗的灯光，有些犹豫的坐到布鲁姆身边的椅子上。布鲁姆停下手中的音乐，和善地冲空洞骑士笑了笑——他带着面具，笑声从毛绒绒的领子里溜出来。因为新观众的出现，布鲁姆开始演奏《pure vessel》的嘉年华变奏版本，听说这是圣巢王室乐团旧时会演奏的曲子。格林前天给了他这个乐谱要他提前练习，作为巡演的特殊曲目在安可时表演，趁此机会，他可以先在本地虫面前练习一下。空洞骑士仔细地听着，布鲁姆时不时观察一下他的表情和动作，但虚空造物一动不动，俨然已化身成房间里一件平平无奇的白色家具。在一声可怖的咆哮声传来时，这件家具和他一起颤抖了一下。布鲁姆不好意思地解释：团长不喜欢在舞蹈前被偷袭。

这首曲子本意并不是首欢快的曲子，由他父亲在一个星月满天的夜晚创作，随后让九十九位大臣抄录三天三夜，誊写出九百九十九份谱面，乐师不眠不休日夜演奏。在这首忧愁的乐曲里，父亲逐渐变得疯狂，举着长矛大喊：让背叛王国者死！他站在高塔的玻璃窗后看父亲行刑，血污沾染不到苍白之王的脚尖，只在几尺开外聚成一些小小的湖泊。湖泊倒影着父亲的影子，仍然是洁白的。空洞骑士从不觉得父亲做错过任何事。

现在这首曲子被外乡的虫子快乐地弹唱着，空洞骑士不懂得如何欣赏音乐，习惯性地静静聆听。乐曲变得快乐起来，不知道父亲会不会也跟着变得快乐——他的夙愿已被完成，实现愿望的人，怎么会不快乐？

格林团长被揍到披风歪到肩膀上，仍然优雅地行了个礼。鬼魂拿着一枚护符槽跑出来，布鲁姆看到他，把琴收进背包，说：我得去收集火种了。你们觉得这首曲子改编得怎么样？

鬼魂和空洞骑士一起愣住，然后同速点了点头。布鲁姆深知他们的意见没多大用处，叹了口气，背着背包带上火把出去了。他心里有个不能诉诸诸位的密谋，如果失败，刚才的演奏就会变成他生命的绝唱。布鲁姆循着黑夜的轨迹，往地下巢穴的更深处走去，在编织者巢穴悬挂的洞口，他遇到霍妮特。

圣巢的王女对此时跑来掺一脚的剧团向来没什么好感，但她听从了白王后的建议，只展现出冷处理的态度。她用警告的眼神剜了一眼布鲁姆，转身走进母亲的巢穴。霍妮特刚刚处理完了泪城的通讯问题，灾难的幸存者们开始进行一些简单的贸易活动，一切开始往有条不紊的方向发展，压在她身上的重担轻了许多，于是她回到母亲的房间。鬼魂送她的小花非常可爱，她想把它摆在母亲死去的床榻上。

把花朵放在台子上时，她心中忽然泛出一些酸涩的情感。霍妮特想起一些被主动遗忘的事情：她在森林中淌着清冽的河水，赤脚踩着又冰又滑的鹅卵石，跳上草坪带起一些柔嫩的绿色水珠。这些天真软弱的日子让她后怕，母亲陷入沉睡后，霍妮特把自己铸成铜墙铁壁，用水泥填补所有孔隙。每天傍晚，她从带着尖刺的窗口严肃地审视这个世界，快乐变成一种失态，一种侮辱。

母亲若是知道了，会为我难过吧？

墙角立着一面巨大的落地镜，霍妮特看向自己冷漠的倒影。她的心脏像小鸟一样小心翼翼地跳动起来，踩化了一点点枝头的坚冰。霍妮特将那朵花别在衣领上，腼腆地像提起裙摆那样提起她的袍子，转了个圈。陈旧的布料李子花般绽放，那朵白色鲜花缀在领口，显得娇嫩可爱。昏暗的房间里，许多丝线乱糟糟交缠在一起，在这之中，成年的公主像匣中的宝石般闪闪发亮。

霍妮特看了看镜子里的自己，有些不好意思的笑了。她转过头，对着空空荡荡的床铺问：“妈妈，我漂亮吗？”

如梦魇所言，三十天的期限之内，霍妮特的生活发生重大变故。她按时在呼啸悬崖被抓走，没人知道这件事，因此大家不晓得该去哪里找她，急得不得了。虫长者为此鼓足勇气踏进吉吉的小屋，听到蜗牛语速飞快地提到亡灵一类的词汇，又吓得跪倒在地，被布蕾塔和伊塞尔达搀走。平时与霍妮特最亲近的鬼魂反倒展露出无所谓的态度，仿佛一切都在他的预料之中。空洞骑士对一切事情的发生毫无概念，由着鬼魂带着他东跑西颠。

在呼啸悬崖上，他们又见到风琴手。布鲁姆将火把捅进锚点坚硬底座时，空洞骑士耳边又响起父亲威严的声音：让背叛者死！布鲁姆的主人不是他的主人，空洞骑士仍然下意识地投掷骨钉，唐突打断鬼魂破坏火焰锚点的行为。那汪湖泊越漫越大，最后变成一望无际的白色大海。大海浮上他头顶两万米的高空，他抬头仰望，只看到一团漆黑。

布鲁姆愣住，空洞骑士突然也不明白自己刚才行为的意义。鬼魂的骨钉被打飞到远处，他没有去捡，而是安静走到空洞骑士身边。虚空触手又攀上骑士的手臂，在他耳边低声细语：不用害怕。我带你去一切开始的地方。

事情的源头可追溯到创世之初，但对他们而言，一切只是始于深渊。

白色宫殿的残垣断壁下堆满干瘪的石块，空洞骑士此前不敢来这里，现在他来了，心里反而异常平静。虚空侵蚀了苍白的一切，灰蒙蒙的大地上飘着黝黑的粉尘，鬼魂抬了抬手臂，那些黑魆魆的东西一瞬间全部被他吸入体内。大理石露出龟裂的表皮，许多小巧的苍白帝王蝶从岩缝里飘出，缓慢扇动亮晶晶的翅膀，在废墟中漫无目的的盘旋。空洞骑士出现，好像下了一场薄薄的新雪，那些帝王蝶聚集过来，落在空洞骑士的角上，袍子上，肩膀上，指尖上。空洞骑士的面具从中间裂开一条深深的沟壑。那群苍白的小生灵在那道裂隙上温柔地站了一会儿，黑色的液体溢出，却没有沾上他们的翅膀。好像某个遗留的愿望终于被实现，那些帝王蝶扑簌簌飞走，像雪一样飘远，又像雪一样融化了。

你的病可以痊愈了吗？鬼魂问。

空洞骑士用手擦了擦脸上的黑泪，默默地站着。

你现在愿意和我一起走了吗？鬼魂又问。他的白色外壳从中间劈裂，庞大的虚空力量聚集成一只遮天蔽日的野兽。

空洞骑士被黑暗笼罩着，他的眼前出现了一道小巧的白色光芒。一个身影渐渐显现：他有一对和自己一模一样的修长的角，和父亲一样的纤薄翅膀，和母亲一样柔软的根，浑身沐浴着神圣的洁白光辉。他像一个刚刚孵化的婴儿，目光却沉积着数百年的丰沛感情，仿佛已知晓了大雨从何降落，河流又流向何方。

婴儿说：我该安息了。你也走吧。

空洞骑士忽然明白了婴儿是谁，又明白了自己是谁。于是他点点头，转身拥抱了虚空神。如水珠滴落大海，他落入虚空神的体内，变成一团再无形体的漆黑。

明亮的苍白光芒闪耀了一下，随即便熄灭了。

白色的大海退去潮水，留下一道黑色的影子。黑色的大海也褪去潮水，两枚苍白的头骨留在海滩上。光芒湮灭之后，一切黑暗也都消失不见，苍白与黑暗重新割裂成天空与大地，森林里也要结崭新的果。他们一起离开，像不曾来过一样。

End.


End file.
